


It'll Be Okay, Right?

by tnh1722



Series: Human AU Lightwood-Bane Family [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Good Friend Catarina Loss, Good Sibling Isabelle Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood & Catarina Loss Friendship, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Sick Magnus Bane?, Vague mentions of medical procedures, Worried Alec Lightwood, vague mentions of anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnh1722/pseuds/tnh1722
Summary: Magnus has noticed a difference lately and Catarina is concerned as well. Magnus has some tests done and Alec is a emotional mess. Magnus is going to be okay, right?





	It'll Be Okay, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> I had a request for something along these lines so I ran with it. I hope you enjoy! (Also, welcome Jem to the AU, it's his first appearance.)

Magnus had just gotten out of the shower and was standing in front of the sink to brush his teeth. He looked up to the mirror and noticed an odd amount of bruises on his upper body. 

There was a greenish-yellow bruise on his elbow from a patient tray at work a few days ago. Dark purple spots littered his hip bones and deep bruises along his collar bones from last night in bed with Alec. Fingerprint sized spots were on his wrist from where Cat pulled him into the doctor’s lounge so he would nap during his 24 hour shift. 

Magnus was never one to bruise much, not like this at least. Sure, Alec had put in the work before to leave a few hickeys, but he was never covered in sensitive bruises after an intimate night. He pushed the worry to the back of his mind and went to get dressed. 

A note on the countertop let him know that Alec would home early tonight since he had to present in court at the crack of dawn. He turned around to see a travel mug of coffee and a bagel already made for him to take with a little love note on the napkin that made him smile. After collecting everything he needed, he headed out the door with breakfast in hand, thoughts for earlier far from his mind. 

Cat called him into a room to evaluate a patient when he knocked his knee into a crash cart in the hallway. He yelled at an intern for leaving the cart in the wrong spot before checking on the patient. Twenty minutes later, his knee was still sensitive so he rolled up his pant leg at the nurse’s station to find a quickly formed blue-green bruise bringing up his concern from that morning.

“Is that from the crash cart?” Cat asked him when she sat beside him to fill out a chart. 

“Yeah, guess I got it pretty good. No big deal,” Magnus replied lacking all of his typical tone.

Cat looking at him confused and noticed the bruises on his arm too. “Magnus, are these from your last shift with that angry patient who threw the tray around?” 

He nodded without looking up at her, shoving his pant let back down and quickly maneuvering his doctor’s coat back on. “Whoa, what is going on? Why are you bruising like that?”

“It’s nothing, I’m fine, Cat. I just have to be more careful.” 

“Magnus, come one, you are doctor. You know to take this kind of thing seriously, what would you say if it were Alec?” 

“That’s not fair, Catarina. It’s-”

“Don’t you dare say it’s different. It’s no different and you know it. We are going to run your blood and you should probably get a scan, why wait for it to get worse? You know how serious this could be,” Catarina ranted, more out of worry than anger. She grabbed his hand and squeezed as a sign on comfort and support. 

Magnus nodded again and took a deep breath. “Fine, but you are doing it and no one knows except Tessa. You are not allowed to text or call Alexander or Isabelle.” 

“Okay, but the minute we get the results, no matter what, you tell Alec,” Cat bargained getting a hesitant nod from Magnus. She got up and pulled them into a private exam room to start the tests. 

\---

“You agreed! Call him!” Cat yelled as she held the results in her hand. 

“No, Cat, he’ll just worry and there is no reason to worry yet! I will tell him after I have the procedure,” Magnus answered as he ran a frustrated hand through his hair, pacing the exam room. 

Cat scoffed and grabbed him to sit him in a chair. “Magnus, let’s imagine you have this done and the tests come back positive. How are you going to explain to Alec that you found all this out and hid it from him? Or let’s say it comes back negative, are you going to hide it forever and never tell him about any of this? You are getting married, you can start your marriage on a lie.” 

“Catarina, that’s not fair. There is no point in worrying him right now, Alec worries so much, you know that,” Magnus countered trying to convey to his friend his reasoning. 

“If Alec was having any sort of medical procedure done, would you want him to go through it without you knowing? How would you feel if he did the whole thing with Izzy and then told you afterward, good or bad news?” 

Magnus huffed and put his head in his hands. He knew she was right and it hurt him to think that he could potentially hurt Alec with keeping this from him. “Fine, you’re right. I’ll call him after I set up the procedure with Jem.” He left the room to go upstairs to find his friend and show him his scans. 

Cat pulled her phone out of her pocket and immediately called Alec. She knew Magnus said he would call, but Alec needed to be here now because she knew Jem would get Magnus in today. 

“Hey Cat, I’m about to go into trial. Can I call you back?” Alec said through the phone as soon as he answered. 

“Alec, I hate to interrupt your day, but I need you to come to hospital. We had to run some tests on Magnus today and you need to be here. We aren’t sure about anything yet, but it could be really serious and he is afraid to call you.” 

Alec’s breath stuttered on the other side of the phone and Cat heard his voice muffled as he was talking to someone else. “Cat, I’m handing my case off to Lydia. I’ll be there in 20 minutes.” 

Cat heard the call disconnect, knowing Alec was probably already running out of the courthouse. Magnus was right, Alec does worry when it comes to his family, but this was definitely something he was allowed to worry about. 

\---

Magnus was sitting in the hallway outside Jem’s office waiting for him to finish his rounds. He had his head rested back against the wall with his eyes closed trying to keep his thoughts positive. A tap on his shoulder startled him out of his little bubble. “Alexander, what are you doing here?”

Alec sat down next to Magnus and put an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer. “Cat called, she sounded worried and told me you needed me to be here. So I’m here.” 

Magnus pressed his forehead into Alec’s neck with a whispered ‘thank you’ and let himself take a few deep breaths. He mumbled something that Alec couldn’t understand. “I can’t hear you, Mags.” 

“I’ve been bruising a lot lately and feeling weaker than normal. Cat tested my blood and I had a scan. We found a mass on my stomach,” Magnus said softly, gripping tighter on Alec when his fiance tensed up. 

“A mass as in...a tumor, c-cancer?” Alec asked full of worry, his face looking like he was in pain. 

“We won’t know from the scan. My blood just came back anemic with generally low vitamin levels. That isn’t majorly concerning, but the mass has to be biopsied. That is why I am waiting to see Jem, he’s an oncologist.”

Alec let out a shaky breath and pressed his face into Magnus’ hair. “Whatever happens, we’ll do it together, okay?”

Magnus nodded with a sad smile and leaned in for a gentle, short kiss. “I love you,” he whispered with another kiss. 

“I love you too, baby,” Alec replied and let Magnus rest against him until Jem came back to his office. 

\---

“Alright, I’m clearing my afternoon schedule and we are doing this today since we are all here. My nurses will prep you and we will take you back in about an hour,” Jem said after he set Magnus up in a room on his floor. Tessa, Cat, Isabelle, and Clary were all sitting in the chairs around the room while Alec sat on Magnus’ bedside. 

Alec hadn’t said a word since their private conversation earlier. He just sat and took in all the words flying around between the doctors in the room. Being the only one who didn’t know the terms be thrown out, he was slowly growing more and more nervous. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath when Tessa started talking about treatment plans if the results come back as malignant meaning the mass is cancerous. 

After another few minutes of them discussing chemotherapy and radiation, Alec excused himself to the restroom. Izzy and Magnus asked if he was okay and he waved both of them off silently. Once he shut the door behind him, Magnus spoke up, “We have to stop talking about this until after we get the results.” 

“What do you mean? We are just throwing out hypotheticals, you need to be thinking about prognosis,” Tessa said, a little surprised that Magnus was hesitant. He was typically the most realistic when it came to medicine out of everyone. 

“Not right now, my brother is about to have an panic attack. He only goes quiet when he is really anxious or really angry and he hasn’t said a word since we got in here. He’s terrified,” Izzy answered before Magnus could say anything in response. 

She took another breath before continuing, her tone considerably more emotional. “Our Abuelo died of cancer when we were young, I was twelve so Alec would have been fourteen. Alec didn’t talk for a week and had his first anxiety attack while grieving. Then, our little brother had a cancer scare when he was in high school. While we sat at the hospital with Max, Alec almost passed out from the attack he had. He doesn’t handle this well, he will shove it all down until it has nowhere else to go. He has never really had an issue with anxiety, it’s only when someone he loves is in a situation like this.”

Magnus felt the tears gathering up in his eyes that he had to sniffle back as quietly as he could, all of that information being news to him. Had he known how upset Alec truly way, he would have stopped the conversation long before he did. Cat spoke up to give him a moment. “Well, no more negative talk then. We need a healthy Alec so we can have a healthy Magnus,” she said with a soft smile in Magnus’ direction. He nodded his head and reached out to squeeze her hand that she offered up. 

The nurses came in and prepped him with many hands to help make the process quick. He settled into the bed and felt everything become more real now that he was in a gown and hooked up to all the tubes and wires. Alec had returned quietly halfway through the process, his eyes slightly red and had yet to say anything, just hold Magnus’ hand. No one pushed him and they kept the conversation light, talking about wedding plans instead. 

Jem came in soon after and rolled him off to surgery. Alec and Magnus shared a private moment and Izzy took Alec to the waiting room. They sat and talked about everything except Magnus to keep Alec distracted and calm. Izzy even let him talk about the case he is currently working on. 

Alec had fallen asleep on Izzy’s shoulder after thirty minutes while she ran a hand through his hair. She wasn’t surprised because Alec drains quickly when he is anxious. Another hour passed and Cat had joined them after her shift to keep Izzy company. 

“It’s honestly pretty endearing, isn’t it?” Cat said as she sat down, pointing to Alec.

Izzy smiled and nodded slightly so she wouldn’t disturb Alec. “Yeah, he looks so serious and intimidating, but he really is a sensitive guy. He cares about all of us so much, it really makes you feel loved.” 

“I think that’s why I liked him from the start. He was the first person Magnus had ever dated that I could tell cared about him.”

“My brother felt the same way about Magnus. He was the first man my brother had been with that made him felt comfortable and accepted. They really are perfect for each other,” Izzy added while running her hand up and down Alec’s arm as he shifted with a soft whimper. 

Cat and Izzy both looked at him with heavy eyes. “Magnus has to be okay, I don’t think he would recover,” Izzy whispered after a few seconds. Cat nodded at the thought and bowed her head to say a quick prayer. Jem came in soon after and let them know that Magnus was out of surgery. Cat could tell by the look on his face that it was good news and she felt a weight lift from her shoulders. 

They gave the nurses time to settle Magnus and wake him the anestesia. Izzy and Cat woke up Alec and assured him that Magnus came through the procedure just fine. The nurses came to get Alec and the ladies let him go on his own first. Jem was in there talking softly to Magnus who was still groggy. 

“I tested the mass while we were in surgery. All three tests came back benign so I removed the mass entirely. It was a buildup of Iron and Vitamin B and D that had slipped through your stomach lining. That is why you were anemic and vitamin deficient. It should take about a month for levels to get back to normal with supplements and a few weeks for the hole in your stomach lining to heal completely. You should take it easy with any workouts or heavy lifting and I have prescribed a diet to adhere to until it’s all healed up. Besides that, you are perfectly healthy my friend, no need to worry,” Jem explained as he check Magnus’ vitals before leaving the two men alone. 

Magnus smiled and turned to towards Alec, grabbing his fiance’s hand. Alec immediately ducked his head to rest on the bed, the sound of muffled sobs coming from him. “Alexander…” he breathed out as he moved his hand to run it through Alec’s hair. 

Alec lifted his head and quickly wiped his cheeks. “I’m sorry. Dios mio…”

“Hey, no, you get to be emotional, sweetheart. I’d be beside myself if our positions were reversed,” Magnus said, his voice still a little hoarse from surgery. “I love you, sayang.” 

Alec smiled softly at the Indonesian nickname, Magnus only used that when he was highly emotional. They both would need some time to recover from this, but it truly did strengthen their relationship even more. “I love you too, mi corazon.” 

Alec shifted up and pressed his lips to Magnus’ forehead before ducking down and then kissing his lips. “Do you want me to go get Izzy and Cat?” 

“Not yet, darling. I just need you to hold me for a little bit longer. Jem is probably talking to them right now anyway,” Magnus answered with a smile. 

“Thank God,” Alec whispered while cuddling up into Magnus’ side causing his fiance to laugh quietly. “I’m taking the rest of the week off and we can just stay home together. I think I’m going to need some time to come down from all this,” Alec added with lingering kiss to Magnus' temple.

Magnus sighed happily and tucked himself comfortably into Alec’s chest. “That sounds like a great plan, my love.”


End file.
